The Great Point Taking Contest!
by TheBoy1004
Summary: Dumbledore has an awesome idea...


**A/N: This is fun! See what it's like!**

**Disclaimer: We already know! Or do we? I don't own Harry Potter!**

Dumbledore got up to the stage.

"I'm bored, so this is the new way of winning the house cup! Everybody now has the ability to take or give points to Hogwarts students. And shut up, Draco!" Dumbledore said, just as Draco was about to say "1 Billion points from Gryffindor!"

"So, let's get started! 669 points from Hufflepuff! 534 points from Slytherin! 37 points from Ravenclaw! And a round 700 points from Gryffindor!" Dumbledore shouted, to the protests of all the houses losing all of their points.

"Now...A million points to every house!" There were cheers and groans.

"You have ten minutes to yell and take as many points from any house you want! You can also give points, but no more than 10 at a time! GO!"

There were shouts of random points being taken and given. Harry Potter, decided to go around and take points from other houses for mature reasons, while muttering "10 points to Gryffindor." as he walked.

"SONORUS!" Harry cried out. "100 BILLION POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN FOR RAISING VOLDEMORT! 10 BILLION POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW FOR RAISING A BUNCH OF NERDS! 3 BILLION POINTS FROM HUFFLEPUFF FOR BEING A LOAD OF DUNDERHEADS! AND 1 QUADRILLION POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT!"

Everybody had been listening to this speech and looked at the hourglasses, which now looked extremely awkward with coal measuring the points in the hourglasses to represent negatives. Gryffindor's hourglass had no more rubies in the top glass. Everything was gone. Dumbledore was sleeping, and McGonagall had gone to take wizard asprin. A 150 year old brain and obnoxious teenagers did not agree with eachother. Dumbledore awoke, and saw that the Great Hall was FLOODING WITH RUBIES. There was one clump of coal that looked like poo. Harry added water to the mixture, and watched as there was pink water everywhere. Harry then shut the doors so no water could escape. Harry, Ron, and the muggleborns were the only ones that could swim, with the exception of first year Roonil Wazlib. They all put Bubble Head Charms on themselves so they could breathe, as the water level was rising. Dumbledore apparated, and McGonagall and Snape did Side-Along with Dumbledore, then told him off.

* * *

"ALBUS! ARE YOU CRAZY?! MAKING SOMETHING AS WEIRD AS THAT!" said Minerva.

Snape just shook his head, then swore at Dumbledore for putting the Purebloods in danger. The ghost of James Potter appeared and said: "You, wash your mouth! Scourgify!" Pink soapy bubbles came out of Snape's mouth, multiplying over and over again, leaving him covered in bubbles that kept being created.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, the trio and Roonil were worried.

"HARRY! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" Roonil asked.

"WAIT UNTIL THIS DAMN SCHOOL BLOWS UP, THAT'S WHAT!" Draco said, but it sounded like gurgles. Draco apparated into a toilet and couldn't get out.

"I DON'T KNOW, WAZLIB!" Harry said, as he had no idea what to do with the raised levels of pink water. They were touching the bewitched ceiling. Harry tried making a drainage pipe, and actually was able to, except it was so small that Harry conjured nine more. The water drained, but the Fiendwater Curse began working even faster. Seemed that there was something in those rubies that made the water uncontrollable.

Hermione, in a last ditch effort to get rid of the water, engorged the pipes, but the water was coming even quicker.

* * *

"HAGRID! I HATE YOU!" said Dumbledore, as he was surrounded by spiders. Minerva and Severus ditched him as Aragog talked to him.

"hmm...this is not Hagrid. Brothers and sisters, feast!"

Dumbledore apparated on top of McGonagall, then launched a Killing Curse at Snape, who deflected it.

Then they saw it. PINK WATER WAS FLOODING OUT OF THE ROOF OF HOGWARTS, AND FOUR VERY OBNOXIOUS STUDENTS CAME FLOWING OUT OF IT.

"2 MILLION POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Snape cried out, but didn't know that Harry rigged the hourglasses. Coal began bursting out of the castle in thick lumps.

They began to run, as fast as they could, but nobody could outrun the storm.

The wave picked up the seven people, and washed them away.

* * *

_FIVE HOURS LATER..._

Roonil was dragging out a choking Ronald. They were all safe, but all furious at Dumbledore, who tried to make an excuse, but nobody bought it. So Dumbledore gave a sheepish grin and a weak chuckle.

"Umm...Gryffindor wins?"

_**THE END.**_

**A/N: What do you think? It's very random, I know, but hopefully it's funny!**


End file.
